The Cold, Bloody Night of Ikebukuro
by AtomicKokoro
Summary: Blood is spilled on this cold, Ikebukuro night. Orihara Izaya plans an interesting observation including the apprehension of the remaining Blue Squares, Ryugamine Mikado, the disappearance of Mikajima Saki, the death of Kida Masaomi, and a fake note.


**The Cold, Bloody Night of Ikebukuro**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

Blood is spilled on this cold, Ikebukuro night. Orihara Izaya plans an interesting observation including the apprehension of the remaining Blue Squares, the disappearance of Mikajima Saki, messing with Ryūgamine Mikado, the death of Kida Masaomi, and a fake note.

**Before You Read**

A random fanfiction that needed to include all the characters of Durarara! as much as possible, despite the fact I kill my favorite character... (cries)

On with the story.

…

**The Cold, Bloody Night of Ikebukuro**

This story isn't a happy one.

Not all stories in Ikebukuro are, but people find a way to move on with it. Without it. Whatever their preference. Orihara Izaya liked watching these strange and mysterious ways the human reacts to such situations. As one example, how one deals with the death of their best friend.

Ryūgamine Mikado didn't know yet, but he would soon enough. Find his best friend beaten, broken, laying a pool of his own blood- Orihara Izaya almost wanted to watch the horror on his face, but that wasn't his style. No, it was simply to watch and examine his reaction. The difference in the way he lived. His grades. His relationships. His interactions.

Another mind game, Mikajima Saki had said. "You are messing with more than just Mikado."

Oh, he knew. And he knew so very well that the female who had over heard the conversation, the order to the remainder of the Blue Square to kill Kida Masaomi. And, yet, did nothing but drop her gaze to the pale tiled floor, praying for the best, crystal tears sliding down her cheeks onto the previously said pale tiled floor. He knew this was a mind game for her as well, to chose between the two best men in her life; Orihara Izaya or Kida Masaomi. He had wondered which one she would chose.

It appeared she had made her choice.

She walked out the front door, saying she was simply going for a walk, only to never return. He wondered where she went. Scratch that. He didn't really care. Orihara Izaya had other things to worry about.

It was then he wondered where Yagiri Namie was. Little did he know, she was standing outside, on her cellphone, talking to someone. Her expression was grave. Did she know what was going on? Who was she talking to?

The young doctor gasped a thank you before flipping his phone off. That name. He had heard it somewhere before, but he wasn't quite too sure where. Kishitani Shinra stared at his phone for a moment. Kida Masaomi. Kida Masaomi. Wasn't he the boy who ordered Heiwajima Shizou to be shot? Hadn't that all been cleared up before? Kida Masaomi didn't really order it.

He shared the information he learned about Kida Masaomi, being killed by a couple of Blue Squares, gravely to Sturluson Celty, who was up and out of the house in an instant with a whinny of her motorcycle. Kishitani Shinra folded his arms and silently wished her luck with tracking down the last of the Blue Squares and hoping that Kida Masaomi was going to be alright.

Sturluson Celty had pushed her motorcycle to it's limit, in the direction of where Kishitani Shinra had said to her. Told her. She couldn't believe there were still Blue Squares around. How could that be? They had arrested every single one of them. Everyone knew it. So where did these other Blue Squares come from?

Her motorcycle whinnied as she sped up, passing the Russian Sushi Shop on her way. Brezhnev Simon handed out another flier to a man who was interested. At that moment, his cellphone vibrated. He blinked. He didn't remember bringing his cellphone, but on that particular night, he had forgotten to leave it at home, as such fate would be.

He took a break from his work to answer the phone. It was Mikajima Saki on the other line. This was how he found out about Kida Masaomi. Mikajima Saki trusted that Brezhnev Simon would know what to do in the situation. He lied that he did. What could he do? When he hung up, he dialed another number; Ryūgamine Mikado's number.

Unfortunately, Ryūgamine Mikado had forgotten his phone at home. It vibrated uselessly on his dresser while Ryūgamine Mikado ran around the city with his good friend, Sonohara Anri, looking for the said Kida Masaomi, who hadn't been heard from in three days. From what Ryūgamine Mikado knew, Kida Masaomi had disappeared, run away from hearing the Blue Square was still around, that he might not be accepted into the Dollars, perhaps?

That couldn't be. Truth was, Ryūgamine Mikado nor Sonohara Anri didn't knew why Kida Masaomi had disappeared. They were in the dark while the rest of the city lit up in knowledge and waved it far away like a banner too small to see. Imagine his shock when Sturluson Celty whipped by him on her motorcycle. He wanted to ask her if maybe she knew were Kida Masaomi was, but she appeared to be busy so never stopped her.

Sturluson Celty drover on for a long time until she saw Heiwajima Shizou walking along the side of the road. She stopped him on the side and they exchanged information, clearing things up. Kida Masaomi _did not_ order the Yellow Scarves to shoot Heiwajima Shizou. In fact, it was quite the opposite. He had been kicked out at the time and blamed for most thing the Yellow Scarves did.

After a few moments, they broke apart, Heiwajima Shizou returning to Tanaka Tom to ask for a favor while Sturluson Celty returned on her way down to where Kishitani Shinra told her to go. She didn't have very far to go now. Only a couple minutes and she would be able to see where the location, but was a couple minutes not enough time?

A couple of minutes ago, Kida Masaomi had been waiting. For what? No one knew. Maybe he had known his fate. Maybe he had seen it in a dream. Maybe he had a strange feeling. No one knew that he had found a note in his coat pocket. It claimed to be from Mikajima Saki. And, in truth, it was, but the words weren't hers.

They asked him to wait for her there. So he did. He waited three whole days. He would have waited forever if he had to. On the third day, he heard something off in the distance. He turned. He stood. Surely, it was her. But it wasn't. Four men walked onto the scene, approaching him. He asked who they were. He demanded for what they wanted, what they did with Mikajima Saki.

They said they were the Blue Square. They said they were sent by her to kill him. Kida Masaomi was shocked, naturally. He didn't believe him. He stood and he fought them, demanding where she was. All he needed was a weapon, the mighty leader of the infamous Yellow Scarves was not about to go down easily.

But all those four men needed was a good, cheap shot. Down the teen went and that was the end. Continuously beaten with crowbars and fists until he was rendered unconscious. One of the men pulled out a gun and shot him. The four Blue Squares ran away as Orihara Izaya ordered, to the old coffee shop nearby.

Kida Masaomi was still alive when they left, but only for long enough to wonder where Mikajima Saki was. Why this had to happen? What was he going to do? Was he going to die? Where was everyone? Did they worry? Did they wonder? Where was Mikajima Saki? Did she really order them to kill him? Why? Why?

What was happening?

Ten minutes after the Blue Squares left, Kida Masaomi had died.

Three minutes after that, Sturluson Celty arrived to find the dead boy.

Five minutes after that, Brezhnev Simon found Ryūgamine Mikado and told him what happened.

One minute after that, the police arrived where Kida Masaomi and Sturluson Celty were.

Seven minutes after that, the news learned of it.

At that exact moment, Dotachin and his friends heard it on the radio.

Two minutes after that, Ryūgamine Mikado and Brezhnev Simon arrived at the scene.

Only thirty seconds after that, Sturluson Celty told Ryūgamine Mikado and Brezhnev Simon what happened.

Four point six seven second after that, Ryūgamine Mikado broke into an uncontrollable sob.

Ten minutes later, Kida Masaomi was taken to the hospital, despite that he was pronounced dead at the scene.

Three minutes and forty-five seconds before, Sturluson Celty was phoned by Orihara Izaya that the Blue Squares who killed Kida Masaomi were at the old coffee house nearby.

Six minutes after that, the Blue Squares were arrested.

The day after that, Mikajima Saki was filed a missing person by Orihara Izaya.

Two days after that, there was a funeral.

A week after that, there was another funeral.

The day after that, Mikajima Saki and Sonohara Anri became best friends.

The day after that, Sonohara Anri was filed a missing person by Brezhnev Simon.

Two months after that, this became the new normal.

This all happened in two months, twelve days, forty-nine minutes, and thirty-seven seconds.

Orihara Izaya was interested the chain reaction that had been caused by the death of Kida Masaomi. He, somehow, was expecting such a reaction. This was how all humans reacted when such a thing happens. You lose one thing so important, and then it feels like the whole world is crashing down on you. Everything is going wrong and the only person you feel you can talk to is the one you lost.

He smirked and leaned back on his chair. It was interesting to see how everything played out. It almost felt like a lot had changed, but, in a sense, nothing effected the overall view of the world. No one's view changed about him. No one saw him any differently. They only saw how unfair life was. Life was a bitch.

Yeah. What a bitch. Now he had to find something else to do.

**The End**

…

**After Notes**

Life isn't a bitch. I am. You know it, Riri-chan. That's right! You just got mentioned in my fanfictions. Congrats. Ha ha!

Anyways, loved it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! The review button is right there!


End file.
